Requiem for a detective
by HIK3TSU
Summary: Slash - LightxRyûzaki Privé de sucre à cause d'une carie et sentant sa fin se rapprocher inéluctablement, Ryûzaki est décidé à savourer ses derniers instants sur terre.


**Disclaimer :**_**  
**__Les personnages présents dans ce OS sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata à qui je les emprunte pour faire vivre cette histoire.  
Je tiens également à préciser que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris._

**Sujet :** **Réponse au défi de Tigrou19**  
[Light x Ryuuzaki] C'est le drame pour L : il a une carie ! Désormais, les sucreries lui sont interdites mais c'est bien connu : il est parfaitement incapable de passer une journée sans manger de sucre.  
Comment tiendra-t-il dans ces conditions … ?

**----- oO- Rappels sur le déroulement de l'affaire KIRA -Oo -----**

_La pression pèse sur Light Yagami depuis qu'Hideki Ryuuga - un étudiant du lycée - lui a avoué qu'il n'était autre que L, le meilleur détective au monde. Cette tension augmente encore quand l'inspecteur propose à Light de rejoindre la cellule d'enquête qui a pour but d'envoyer Kira à l'échafaud. L, certain que Yagami et Kira ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, décide de le faire enfermer pour vérifier sa théorie. Or, par manque de preuves et sous la demande des autres membres de l'équipe, Hideki libère Light à contrecœur. Afin de garder une surveillance constante de ses moindres faits et gestes, il fait le choix de s'enchainer à lui. Cependant, au vu d'une fausse règle écrite dans le cahier de la mort – si l'utilisateur du Death Note ne s'en sert pas pendant plus de treize jours, il meurt – Hideki finit par admettre avec réserve que Light est innocent et le libère. Bien qu'il ait recouvré la mémoire, ce dernier souhaite rester aux côtés du détective afin de démasquer et d'arrêter Kira._

**--+ oOo +-- Interdiction --+ oOo +--**

Le soleil apparaissait enfin à l'horizon, loin des contours de la ville, chassant les dernières ombres de la région du Kanto. Dans un bureau spacieux situé au sommet d'un gratte-ciel du centre ville, un homme immobile fixait l'écran de son ordinateur. Se délectant d'une tasse de café encore brûlant, il examinait inlassablement les données affichées en quête d'un quelconque détail de l'affaire Kira qui lui aurait échappé. Un claquement derrière lui le tira de ses réflexions : la porte s'entrouvrit et Watari pénétra dans la salle en portant un plateau chargé de pâtisseries et de confiseries en tout genre. Le détective plissa le nez puis, ne pouvant résister à l'odeur du sucre, tendit une main avide vers un bonbon au caramel.  
Par habitude et gourmandise, il porta la sucrerie à sa bouche et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Le morceau lui arracha un hurlement de douleur et il tomba de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise, réveillant en sursaut Light qui dormait sur son clavier - le sommeil des adolescents n'avait pas excédé les deux heures.

Light se redressa lentement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Il regardait son ami à terre en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. De son côté, le vieil homme observait son élève d'un air surpris. Ryuuzaki était assis par terre, pétrifié. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Sentant sur lui les regards des deux autres hommes, il tenta de leur expliquer.

« J'ai … J'ai mal … Ma dent ! » s'écria-t-il encore sous le choc.

Il dévisagea son maître d'un air interrogateur, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et lui demanda de se rassoir sur son fauteuil afin de l'examiner. Après quelques instants, l'embarras se dessina sur son visage : comment allait-il lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une carie. Il vaudrait mieux éviter les sucreries et autres gâteaux pendant quelques jours. » trancha-t-il sèchement.

Ses yeux étaient encore écarquillées par la surprise, abasourdi par ce que venait de lui annoncer Watari.

« Im… Impossible ! » souffla l'enquêteur.

Dans son dos, Light toussa en étouffant un fou rire, il se réjouissait déjà de la souffrance de son ami.

**--+ oOo +-- Provocation & Attraction --+ oOo +--**

Il s'était écoulé une demi-heure depuis l'incident. Ryuuzaki fixait le plateau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer quelques jours sans sucreries ; il ne pourrait pas tenir. Rivant un regard acharné sur le plat, il s'empara d'une part de fraisier : la même douleur fulgurante le transperça en lui arrachant un cri de stupeur. Ecœuré, il tourna la tête vers l'écran de son ordinateur pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses dents. Watari fit le choix de retirer les pâtisseries afin d'épargner à son élève des douleurs inutiles. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'opposa pas à sa décision.

« Désirez-vous que je vous porte le petit déjeuner, M. Yagami ? » demanda Watari avant de franchir la porte.

Regardant son ami crispé et focalisé sur son écran, un sourie machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Light.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. Je prendrai une part de fraisier et un café avec quatre morceaux de sucre. Merci. » s'empressa d'ajouter ce dernier.

L'enquêteur se raidit et frissonna en entendant les mots prononcées par le lycéen.

_Non Light, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme repassa la porte, déposa le déjeuner du lycéen sur son bureau puis se retira aussitôt. Light saisit la part de gâteau et se retourna vers son ami pour la manger, en prenant grand soin de la mastiquer lentement avant de l'avaler. A présent, Ryuuzaki se cramponnait au cuir des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Tu vas trop loin, Light. » siffla ce dernier.

« Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu est privé de sucreries que je dois l'être aussi. » rallia-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le détective se renfrogna, se replongeant dans son écran pour ne pas avoir à regarder le lycéen boire son café en se plaignant qu'il était trop sucré. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : faire disparaître son sourire malicieux en le frappant encore et encore. Seulement, il était tellement las qu'il n'eut pas la force de répondre à l'affront.

Light, visiblement satisfait, tendit le bras pour attraper la serviette posée dans le coin de son plateau. Au moment de s'en saisir, la main de son ami s'abattit sur la sienne avec une vitesse fulgurante. L'étudiant parut surpris mais ne tenta pas de dégager son poignet pour autant. Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre ? L'enquêteur se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de la main de Light, sembla hésiter un instant, puis la lécha de la paume jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il arbora un sourire triomphant en attendant la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier, stupéfait, sentait encore un frisson longer sa colonne vertébrale : il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les narines de Ryuuzaki frémirent et il tressaillit, approchant son visage de celui de Light pour mieux sentir l'odeur intense de café qui émanait de sa bouche. Crispé, le lycéen s'enfonça dans son siège pour s'éloigner au maximum en espérant que son collègue se ressaisisse. Au lieu de ça, le détective s'avança un peu plus et effleura les lèvres de Light avec sa langue. La rigidité s'esquissa sur les traits du lycéen qui, en donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise de son ami, l'éloigna d'au moins un mètre. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise et, en prenant appui sur le sol avec sa jambe, il s'élança à nouveau sur sa proie. Se laissant tomber sur le corps de l'étudiant qui n'opposait plus aucune résistance, il s'agrippa au col de sa chemise et l'embrassa.

**--+ oOo +-- Instant en suspension --+ oOo +--**

Le temps se figea et chacun des deux adolescents laissa libre court à ses pensées, songeant à la situation présente.

Ryuuzaki avait grandi dans un établissement privé, passant le plus clair de son temps à résoudre des énigmes et autres casse-têtes. Jamais la chance d'avoir une vie sociale développée ne lui avait été donnée. Cependant, il avait vécu sans se préoccuper de sa personne, faisant le choix de mettre sa vie au service de la justice. Or, quand Light Yagami était entré dans sa vie, ça avait été une explosion, une vague de chaleur avait envahi son corps : il avait eu la sensation de récupérer une partie de lui dont il aurait été privé depuis toujours. Dès lors, sa vie avait changé. Il n'avait plus envisagé les choses de la même manière, le lycéen étant son premier véritable ami. Depuis cette rencontre, son cœur et son cerveau se faisaient la guerre : il s'en voulait de soupçonner son compère d'être Kira.  
Le détective aimait passer du temps avec Light car il découvrait sans cesse de nouvelles trouvailles, des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Ryuuzaki aspirait plus que tout à se rapprocher de Light, mais il n'imaginait pas que les faits prendraient cette tournure : contrairement à ce qu'il s'était figuré, ce baiser était agréable. Sa fin était proche et il souhaitait profiter un maximum du temps qui lui était imparti.

Contrairement à son ami, Light avait eu le privilège de grandir dans une famille équilibrée et heureuse, garantissant son évolution dans un milieu riche et diversifié. Poussé par ses ambitions, le jeune homme était devenu un élève modèle, le meilleur. Jugeant le monde actuel pourri et corrompu, lui aussi avait souhaité se mettre au service de la justice : il rêvait de suivre les traces de son père et d'entrer dans la police après ses études. Le jour où Light avait récupéré le cahier de la mort, il avait vu en celui-ci un autre moyen d'atteindre son but et avait sombré dans la démence. Sa course à l'instauration d'un monde meilleur s'était déviée quand le mystérieux L l'avait piégé.  
Depuis cette entrevue, le lycéen jubilait, il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire digne de lui : s'était alors lancé un duel entre les deux génies qui rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se piéger mutuellement. Light avait déjà eu l'occasion d'étreindre et d'embrasser des filles, mais jamais d'hommes : il comptait profiter de la situation pour mettre le détective en échec. Cependant, l'effet que lui avait provoqué ce baiser avait suffi à ébranler ses convictions. Désormais un choix s'imposait, si d'aventure il baissait sa garde, c'en serait fini de lui.

Le vaste bureau était étrangement calme sans la présence de ses occupants habituels : la cellule d'enquête travaillait à un étage différent avec l'appui de Rem ; quant à Misa, elle rôdait en ville, traquant les malfrats sous les directives de Kira. Le détective retira sa langue de la bouche du lycéen et se rassit sur sa chaise ; elle paraissait bien inconfortable en comparaison du corps de Light. Ce dernier se redressa en s'enfonçant dans son siège et adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ? » demanda l'étudiant en s'essuyant la bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

« Hum … Je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux bien. » répondit l'enquêteur en souriant.

« Bien. De toute façon, je suppose que même si je refusais, tu ne répondrais pas pour autant à ma question. »

« C'est exact. Tu as parfaitement compris. »

Sur ces mots, Ryuuzaki se leva et attrapa la main de Light ; il ne se lassait pas de la tiédeur de son corps.

« Viens ! » lança-t-il en entrainant le lycéen vers la porte qui donnait sur la pièce voisine.

**--+ oOo +-- Ascension --+ oOo +--**

Le détective poussa la porte et le salon s'offrit aux regards des deux adolescents. La pièce était sobre tout en gardant un certain luxe. Quand Ryuuzaki mettait des moyens en œuvre pour une enquête, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Au centre du salon, entourée de six chaises aux hauts dossiers, se dressait une grande table en bois massif. Une réplique miniature de celle-ci était arrangée devant un large canapé en cuir cramoisi. Les murs nus étaient parementés de longues étoffes de soie rouge, bordant les baies qui donnaient sur la ville en contrebas. Ryuuzaki, qui entrainait docilement Light dans la pièce, s'arrêta subitement : l'hésitation prenait le pas sur lui et le paralysait. L'étudiant, remarquant le doute qui s'insinuait dans l'esprit de son ami, dégagea son poignet et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas habitué à ces situations, se demandant ce qu'il devrait lui dire pour le tranquilliser. Une idée s'imposa soudain à lui : pourquoi essayer de le réconforter en lui parlant alors qu'il pouvait, par une autre méthode, faire beaucoup mieux ? Voir le détective dans cet état le désolait, balayait la volonté et les instincts meurtriers de Kira. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était le soutenir, être présent à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrivât. Ce besoin se répandait de plus en plus dans son âme, le plongeant dans une dépendance toujours plus forte. Les doigts de Light coulèrent sur les bras musculeux de l'enquêteur, suivant méticuleusement le contour de chacune des formes proéminentes. Ses mains finirent par s'immobiliser sur ses hanches, sa tête s'enfonçant à travers l'épaisse chevelure couleur onyx jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le cou de Ryuuzaki. Sous sa peau blanche et duveteuse, il parvenait à sentir les battements du cœur qui s'intensifiaient, augmentant ainsi la chaleur du corps du détective. Au loin, un éclair fendit le ciel, ravivant une flamme dans les yeux ternes de ce dernier qui pressa sa joue contre celle de Light.

« Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda calmement l'étudiant.

« Eh bien… Je repensais aux nombreuses enquêtes que j'ai élucidées avant de prendre part dans l'affaire Kira. »

« Pourquoi ressasser ces souvenirs maintenant ? Quel rapport avec Kira ? »

Ryuuzaki se détacha de l'étreinte du lycéen et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux noirs, aussi profonds que les abysses, étaient dissimulés derrière un voile humide. Ses traits étaient imprégnés d'une intense mélancolie. Light n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une telle affliction hanter son visage d'ordinaire si placide.

« Eh bien, ton cas ne s'arrange pas… » constata l'étudiant avant d'étreindre son ami et de l'embrasser.

**--+ oOo +-- Gravitation --+ oOo +--**

Durant ce doux intermède, une rafale de questions pilonna l'esprit du lycéen. _Cette attirance démesurée pour Ryuuzaki… Une manifestation de l'amour ? Pourquoi… Et pourquoi maintenant ? Le détective jouait-il un rôle pour confirmer ses soupçons ? Que faire à présent ?_ Les deux adolescents s'étaient toujours considérés comme les meilleurs ennemis, appréciant leur combat comme une partie d'échecs où tous les coups étaient permis. Cependant, la situation avait évolué : l'étudiant, qui ne s'était rallié à l'enquêteur que pour le supprimer, n'avait pas conçu que ses sentiments prendraient le pas sur sa détermination. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'éprouver un sentiment si intense de sa vie : était-ce ce que Misa ressentait pour lui ? Au fond, il n'y attachait pas d'importance, seul son amour pour Ryuuzaki était essentiel. _Finalement, devait-il l'assassiner et souffrir des conséquences de sa décision ?_ Il se limita à profiter de l'instant présent sans se préoccuper de l'avenir.

Le lycéen, saisissant le détective par les épaules, l'attira jusqu'au sofa, dans lequel il le poussa. L'enquêteur n'opposa aucune résistance, un sourire doux soulignant le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Tout en prenant appui sur ses genoux, Light se pencha au dessus de son ami, surplombant son visage neigeux si paisible. Ce dernier, sentant une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, se débarrassa de son sweatshirt avant que les lèvres de l'étudiant ne s'écrasent sur les siennes. La langue de Light se dégagea de l'abîme tiède et parfumée, glissant lentement sur sa joue, sur sa carotide et plongeant avec soif en direction du thorax opalescent. Le parcours qu'avait tracé le garçon laissait une empreinte tiède qui lançait des frissons dans tout le corps de Ryuuzaki. Son torse se compressait et se dilatait dans un rythme saccadé. Il pausa ses paumes sur les tempes de l'étudiant, enfouissant ses doigts effilés dans les longs cheveux lisses. Sentant la virilité de son ami s'affermir, Light perpétua la course sinueuse de sa langue en direction du bassin, s'attardant délicatement sur ses abdominaux. Relevant la tête pour adresser un sourire séducteur au détective, ses dents dégrafèrent son pantalon sombre.

Après deux heures d'ébats langoureux, Ryuuzaki, apaisé, s'était blotti contre le torse nu de Light. Relevant la tête pour observer le visage de son amant, le détective s'était décidé à lui livrer la source de ses peines.

« C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'étudiant, en proie à la crainte

« C'est bientôt l'heure de se dire adieu… » souffla l'enquêteur avec un demi-sourire maquillé de tristesse.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait réconforter son ami mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à prendre la parole, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Ryuuzaki se redressa machinalement et tendit le bras pour se saisir de son mobile.

« Allo ? » … « Oui compris, j'arrive tout de suite »

« Viens, Light, retournons au QG. » poursuivit-il en se revêtant.

Le détective patienta le temps que le lycéen se rhabillât, puis ils partirent tous deux main dans la main en direction de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les policiers.

**--+ oOo +-- Requiem --+ oOo +--**

Les doigts des deux garçons se décroisèrent lentement lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa. Ryuuzaki étreignit son amant et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

« Je t'aime Light … Garde ça à l'esprit après ma mort. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » répondit l'étudiant, sentant dans son cœur la morsure de ses sentiments.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le détective fut le premier à sortir, suivi du lycéen. Ils avaient tous les deux repris leurs expressions habituelles, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux depuis leur réveil. Franchissant le seuil du QG, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant les visages sévères de tous les membres de la cellule d'enquête. Le shinigami, quant à lui, arborait la même expression inerte qu'à son habitude.

Tout comme l'espérait Ryuuzaki, les meurtres avaient repris depuis que Misa était libre. De plus, le détective avait planifié des tests sur le Death Note afin d'avoir des preuves irréfutables qui lui enfin d'arrêter le coupable. Une panne de courant accompagnée de la sonnerie d'alarme fit sursauter les enquêteurs. Ryuuzaki éleva les yeux vers les moniteurs immaculés.

« Watari ? … Watari ! » appela-t-il, inquiet.

Les écrans affichèrent les uns après les autres le message suivant : « All data deletion ». Le détective interrompit la panique des enquêteurs pour leur demander où était le dieu de la mort. Tous balayèrent la pièce du regard, effrayés, cherchant quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Ryuuzaki s'apprêtait à annoncer aux policiers ce que Rem s'apprêtait à faire quand son cœur s'arrêta de battre, lui coupant la parole. Echappant la cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts, il bascula de son fauteuil. Light se rua pour rattraper le corps inanimé avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Le portant à bout de bras, il plongea son regard dans le sien en arborant un sourire dément. Les yeux du détective s'humidifièrent, se fermant lentement sur la jubilation qui animait le visage triomphant de Kira.

**--+ oOo +-- Farewell --+ oOo +--**

Depuis que Light avait imaginé un plan infaillible pour éliminer son pire ennemi L, depuis qu'il avait donné pour consignes à Misa de recommencer à tuer des malfrats sitôt qu'elle serait innocentée et libérée, il avait lancé une machine qu'il ne pouvait plus stopper.

Bien sûr, le lycéen avait planifié tout ça longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il aimait sincèrement Ryuuzaki. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher Rem de tuer le détective et son maître Watari pour sauver la vie de sa protégée.

Au fond, Kira n'avait fait ses choix que pour gagner leur partie « d'échecs » et ce peu importait le prix à payer, aussi élevé fut-il …**  
**


End file.
